Quizá no sea el destino
by Uzura Amu
Summary: /AU/Ella es un alma libre y ruidosa que vive para cumplir su meta, él es amante del destino y de la tranquilidad, ¿qué aprenderán juntos?


NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN (de ser así Neji estaría vivo y con Tenten), LE PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

Narra Neji.

Durante toda mi vida he creído fielmente en que el destino me guiara por el camino correcto, y así ha sido, practiqué karate desde que era pequeño, he ido a las mejores escuelas privadas y me gradué del instituto superior con honores. Sin embargo, no todo es perfecto, mi madre falleció cuando nací, mi padre enfermo y cuando entre al instituto falleció, desde entonces me ha cuidado y me ha criado mi tío. Él es especial, me trata como a un hijo, y mis dos primas son como mis hermanas pequeñas, no soy cariñoso con ellos, ni siquiera les hablo mucho, pero estoy seguro de que ellos saben que los aprecio.

La familia Hyuuga tiene una gran compañía disquera, servimos a muchos artistas japoneses y de otras partes del mundo, mi tío insistió en que aprenda a tocas un instrumento, por lo cual sé tocar el piano y la guitarra, pero, dice que para poder dirigir la empresa junto con mis primas algún día, debo de estudiar finanzas, por lo cual entre a estudiar una licenciatura en contaduría y administración. En realidad yo sólo cumplo ordenes, mi padre quería karate, por eso aprendí, mi tío quería buenas notas e instrumentos musicales, por lo cual tuve que ser destacado en eso, y la familia en general espera que yo sea quien dirija la compañía disquera.

Mi tío, Hiashi-sama, ha estado viéndose con una mujer es muy hermosa, tiene ojos cafés oscuros y cabello castaño, a pesar de que a mi prima menos Hanabi no le agrada mucho, ella nos trata de una forma muy educada, es amable y agradable y creo que en verdad mi tío está enamorado, aunque, creo que es algo simple para él, aunque quizá sea su simpleza lo que le gusta a mi tío. De hecho la trajo a vivir a la mansión hace poco y nos informó que quiere casarse con ella, Hanabi obviamente se opone rotundamente.

El sonido de la puerta de mi habitación me saca de mis pensamientos, cuando se abre la puerta es mi prima Hanabi que trae una gran cara de molestia.

-Neji-nisan mi padre quiere que bajemos, al parecer quiere que presentarte a otro "invitado especial" – dice está haciendo énfasis en su oración.

-Hanabi, si es un invitado especial, es el hijo de Rina-sama…- respondo con simpleza.

-Esa mujer intrusa cree que puede traer a todo quien se le plazca, será mejor que bajemos pronto nisan…-dicho esto sale de la habitación, lance un suspiro y le seguí hacia el comedor, no me había percatado que ya es de noche, me encontraba leyendo un cuento de Edgar Allan Poe y se fue el día así.

Al llegar a la estancia doy las buenas noches de forma educada y me quedo en silencio ya que mi tío, mi prima Hinata, Rina-sama y un joven estaban platicando a gusto, voltee a ver a Hanabi y era notoria su molestia hacia la mujer frente a ella y a su hijo, no tiene remedio.

-Neji…-llama mi tío sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿sí?

-Quiero presentarte a Jun, es hijo de Rina.

-Mucho gusto, Hyuuga Neji. –respondo de forma educada.

-Hola Neji, soy Jun Tomizawa* -responde con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Neji, Jun ha estudiado dance desde pequeño aunque también se le da la música – me dice mi tío que pretende que yo de mi aprobación, cosa que no hago, pues sólo afirmo con la cabeza y me quedo en silencio, después de un tiempo Nao-san, la ama de llaves nos informa que la cena está servida.

La cena transcurre con normal, mi tío y Jun son los que más hablan, mientras que Rina-sama y Hinata sólo hacen comentarios ocasionales, Hanabi sigue fulminando con la mirada a la pareja de mi tío y a su hijo. Mientras yo me limito a hacer silencio. Así terminamos la cena y nos levantamos del comedor.

-Jun he preparado dos habitaciones, tus cosas ya hice que las lleven a tu cuarto es muy espacioso – informa mi tío con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Hiashi-sama, ahora mismo estoy muy cansado, espero que el otro cuarto sea amplio ya que a la princesa le gusta hacer estiramientos matutinos – responde Jun haciendo una pequeña broma, ¿de quién hablarán?

-Por cierto, espero me puedan acompañar a buscarla mañana Hinata-chan, Neji-kun, Hanabi-chan.

-Claro que si Jun-kun – responde Hinata comprometiéndonos a todos, en realidad no me afecta, pero Hanabi debe de estar por explotar.

Después de todo cada quien se dirige a su propia habitación, me vuelvo a encerrar en un cuento de Poe, Corazón Delator, cuando escucho que alguien llama a la puerta y entra, es mi tío.

-Neji, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? – pregunta, lo noto nervioso.

-Claro, ¿sucedió algo? – pregunto dejando mi libro a un lado.

-Espero que mañana acompañes a tus primas y a Jun, eres el único en quien puedo confiar para hacer que Hanabi se comporte - dice esperando mi respuesta.

-Claro, después de todo no tengo nada que hacer – respondo con simpleza.

-dime, ¿te agradó Jun? – pregunta nervioso.

-Creo que no necesita mi aprobación para hacer su vida.

-Gracias, me estoy poniendo nervioso, la boda se acerca cada día más, Jun ya está en su habitación y mañana llega Tenten…espero agradarle, cuando Jun dice que es una princesa en realidad no sé qué pensar…

-¿Quién es Tenten? – me atrevo a preguntar.

-La segunda hija de Rina, es bailarina, mañana llega a Japón, ha estado ensayando para una presentación aquí, pero al parecer se retrasó su avión y llegará esta madrugada, pero se quedará en un estudio con su instructora para su ensayo de mañana temprano… - me informa, y es cuando noto que está muy nervioso ya que ni ordena bien sus ideas.

-No creo que sea una persona muy difícil de tratar…

-oh no lo es, de hecho es como Jun, pero, nunca he trato con ella tanto y ahora vivirá en esta casa…

-Ya veo…no creo que tenga un temperamento peor que el de Hanabi – trato de animarlo.

-jajaja tienes razón…buenas noches hijo…por cierto, ¿ya tienes pareja para la boda? – preguntó sonriente antes de salir de mi habitación, claro que él lo sabía, ya había pensado en alguien para llevar a esa boda. Una linda rubia de ojos azules, pensando en eso me acosté a dormir, mañana será un día estresante…

¡HOLA!

Bueno aquí el primer capitulo del primer fanfic de toda mi vida! jejejeje espero les guste y aclaro de ante mano es un NejiTen aunque también hay mas parejas.

Hay uno que otro personaje de mi autoria y un poco de occ en algunos personajes aunque quería apegarlos a su personalidad :D

Me quedo algo cortito, pero bueno, hay nos vamos :9

¿Review?


End file.
